


Mob Boss: I

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, First Meetings, Gangs, Mob Boss AU, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Still no beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Virgil is chased down by a cop into an alley.A gang member comes and helps him out.Part I !---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 10
Kudos: 174





	Mob Boss: I

**Author's Note:**

> So... I did a fanart for this... of Remus, because I am mildly obsessed. (If you haven't noticed already.)  
>   
> https://artistsfuneral.tumblr.com/post/620637958797656064/just-a-sketch-for-one-of-my-fanfictions-on-ao3

Mob Boss: I

Shit, Shit, Shit!

Virgil had run right into a dead end.

There was no way in hell he could just climb a four meter high brick wall.

The cop that had been chasing him smiled.

„Not so lucky this time, kid.“ He looked awfully smuck as he made a show of taking out the hand cuffs.

„Yeah no shit, Sherlock,“ Virgil spit back at him.

He nervously licked over his lower lip. Today wasn't his day. Maybe he shouldn't have sprayed the giant middle finger on the bridge that lead to the police office. Maybe he shouldn't have signed it with his acronym. But he had been proud – he was not gonna lie about that fact.

His eyes darted around the alley. There had to be a way out! There always was a way out of every situation – maybe if he...

„I wouldn't do that if I were you.“

Both Virgil and the cop darted around. Against the wall leaned a figure, feet crossed, arms up and around a baseball bat that was balancing on their shoulders. In the shine of the neon lights Virgil could see the bleached bangs and his eyes widened in fear. There was only one gang in the whole city that identified it's members by white strands in their hair.

He should have stayed in bed this morning.

„Step away, or I will have to-“ Apparently, the cop was not a very smart one.

„Dude,“ he sputtered out in sheer panic. At the same time, the figure stepped away from the wall and walked over to the two of them.

Black steel-toed boots, tight jeans, a crop top that showed off the mans stomach and framed his muscled arms. Two scars in his face – one on the bridge of his nose, the other one on the right cheek bone – and a mustache.

Virgil pressed himself against the wall behind him. That was Remus, first son of Romulus and older brother to Roman. That was the eldest son of the mob boss that controlled their entire city – and probably even more.

„Or what? What are you gonna do? Punch me?“

The cop finally seemed to realize his mistake, looking helplessly from Virgil to Remus and back. „He's mine. Fuck off.“

There was a moment of silence and Virgil could swear everyone in the alley could hear him gulp down the acid that had made its way up his throat. Then Remus darted forward, the cop jumped to the side and scattered away with a yelp.

To his utter terror Virgil was left alone with Remus. His thoughts were running a mile per minute, calculating everything he could have done wrong. Was this about the painting? Had he accidentally drawn on a wall that belonged to Remus' gang? Had he been walking past a border? Had he been in a store or coffee shop he wasn't allowed to enter? Had his friends gotten him into this mess? Had someone-

Remus was leaning over him, one hand next to his head on the wall, the other wrapped firmly around the baseball bat. He was staring at Virgil with a predatory smile on his lips.

„I have been watching you, Visto,“ basically purring as he pronounced Virgil's acronym. Virgil's stomach cramped painfully. Was this how he was going to die? Stabbed in an alley at night, because he hadn't been careful enough and attracted the attention of Remus?

Suddenly there was a hand in his hair, pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Virgil froze as he felt something wet against his skin. Was that- a pen?

Remus was still grinning at him. „Your hair would look good, bleached“, he stepped away from the wall and winked – actually winked – at him.

„Call me when you're home safely.“

Virgil's knees gave away under him and he fell onto the ground as soon as Remus had left the alley. His trembling fingers touched his throat, were Remus had left his phone number.

„Huh?“

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be at least a Part II !


End file.
